This disclosure relates to suture anchor systems for performing internal brace procedures. The suture anchor systems include spring loaded suture anchors.
Ligaments and tendons are soft collagenous tissues that play a significant role in musculoskeletal biomechanics Ligaments connect bone to bone and tendons connect muscles to bone. Normal joint kinematics are achieved through balanced soft tissues that surround the articulating bones of a joint. An unstable joint occurs if there is significant disruption of the articulating bones or the surrounding soft tissues. This instability can cause pain, dysfunction, accelerated bone loss, soft tissue tears, premature arthritis, etc.
Suture anchors are used in many surgical procedures to attach suture to bone. A hole is drilled or punched in the bone, and a suture anchor is then inserted into the hole. A suture strand attached to the suture anchor is used to secure soft tissue to the bone.